


Direwolves Dont Cry

by hesendless



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Game of Thrones-esque, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Louis is basically a giant dick, Louis' all nice and sweet in the beginning, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Royalty, and also Liam, but louis is a little shit, i can't bElieve I'm writing HET, i think I'm making ziam a thing, it gets stopped I SWEAR, it's very brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesendless/pseuds/hesendless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything I know about pain was inflicted by you." She whimpered before looking down to the sharp rocks of Grand Bay.</p><p>"Please." He pleaded, inching closer to her body, planting kisses along her exposed shoulder. "I can help."</p><p>Whoring, drinking and war, most would say his only talents long before being wed. All he felt was love. No one thought he'd find love, not Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>"Help? Haven't you done enough?" Aria chuckled dryly, "I was happy before I was promised to you."</p><p>or the one where Aria is the beauty of the north, or more fittingly the continent, and Louis is the heart and soul in the art of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tomlinsons arrive at Bradford, hoping to seal their alliance with Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! this is something i've been wanting to write for some time now. I wanted to establish that this takes place in a medieval 1500's meets 1839 victorian era type of setting, so nothing particular in history, although there are references to some historical events.

"No!" A shrill came from the study. "I will not marry off my eldest daughter to some Tomlinson like a commoner." Trisha shrieked at Yaser, flinging her arms to the desk and knocking a pitcher of wine to the floor. 

 

"Sorry, my love, but it's already done." Yaser said, sitting back down in his chair. "Aria has been promised for _years,_ ever since she was just a girl."

 

"Are you mad? Louis Tomlinson is preparing for war."

 

"Please, darling." He took her hand in his reassuringly. "She'll be kept safe." He smiled.

 

Mother hesitated, reluctant to agree. "Alright." She said, still unsure of herself.

 

"Good," he wandered throughout the study.

 

"Open gates!" Came a distant call and Yaser looked up from the books on the shelves. He grinned and Trisha scoffed before striding out of the room.

 

This was marriage. Marriage was supposed to be fun and exciting; being able to try on dresses and plan the reception. Aria was told as a little girl and princess it would be the best day of her life. She used to believe in the story that one day, a handsome lord or prince would ask for her hand, and together they'd ride off into the moonlight. That couldn't be, they were disciplined in the north. Her southern mother was the only reason that consumed her daily thoughts. Children in the north were taught about duty and loyalty; honor. They had no time for games and playing pretend.

 

The Tomlinson's and their men approached the castle gates. Four of the some thirty men held the yellow banner imprinted with a black stag as they rode in confidently. First entered the banner men, then Louis Tomlinson himself with the family and the rest of the other men trailing behind. Together, everyone stood at the gates as they beheld the mighty men of the Storm Lands in England. They were notorious for training the best fighters, and their men the strongest.

 

"Lord Tomlinson." Yaser greeted after the lord was grounded from his horse. The family stood in a line, first the king and queen, then Zayn and Aria. Robert Tomlinson, Lord of Doncaster bowed before the family with the men he brought behind them.

 

"Please, my lord," Yaser insisted. "rise."

 

They began with the formalities. "My king, this is my wife the lady Sophia, my two youngest children Isabella and Alexander, and my eldest son Louis."

 

"A pleasure." Yaser smiled tightly. "This is my queen Trisha, the prince and my eldest son Zayn," he lied "and my eldest daughter, the Princess Aria."

 

"Princess." Louis took Aria's hand in his, planting a light kiss on it as a sign of courtesy. A girl would usually be married off at fifteen or sixteen, Aria already twenty and Louis a deal older at twenty five. Yaser and Trisha prized their eldest daughter, which Aria didn't think was very true since they had already married off the youngest daughter to a king. "My lord." She smiled back, dipping into a dainty curtesy. She wrapped her body in the furs of her cloak as a crisp wind breezed by and a light snow began to fall.

 

"My lady, do you mind showing me around Bradford? It's the first time been this far north, or even visited Scotland." Louis cooly asked.

 

Aria hesitated at first. He is my intended, she remembered. "Of course." They left their families and headed for the godswood.

 

"So," Louis started they passed the glass gardens. "You're the renowned Princess." Louis grinned and Aria blushed madly. Never had she been so close with a boy, let alone a man. Their youngest sister Arathea had already been married off at sixteen to Niall Horan of Ireland. And today at eighteen, they have two children. Aria is twenty and hasn't even been kissed by a boy let alone touched by one.

 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked, genuinely curious.

 

"It just-" Louis laughed, "you're gorgeous! Everyone talks about you, even all the way down in England, maybe even all over Europe. I've heard stories on how beautiful the Princess of Scotland is and they say you'd never know true beauty until you saw Aria Malik in person," he sighed out loud. "Everyday I've wondered why it was me that your father-the king of Scotland for gods sake-chose to be your betrothed."

 

They reached the woods which were covered in a thin blanket of snow. Aria smiled slightly as she approached the tree, tracing the carvings and intricate lines making up depictions the gods. Slowly and nimbly, her fingers danced across the wood. "Odin, Thor, Frigg." She said in a heavy accent. It was then when Louis realized she was mumbling in Norweigian. There he came familiar with the gods.

 

"What's this then?" Louis smiled when Aria stopped. "Odin, Thor and Frigg." He repeated. "Educate me. I'd like to know what this is like, the whole lot." He motioned to the tree and snaked his hand into hers, and immediately she felt a tingle of joy it seemed, although she couldn't differentiate the feelings because it was so foreign. Oddly enough, Aria came stiff only to relax in his hold. Louis' eyes sparkled. He chuckled.

 

_Girls swoon over men like these and Louis Tomlinson is my intended._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Zayn and Aria discuss their feelings about the marriage, as well as the past.

Girls didn't begin their marriage with love. Instead, they were taught how to love. They entered marriage with an earnest determination to grow a love that would sustain their marriage for a life time.

Louis announced he wanted the wedding to be by a fortnight, which was insane. A fortnight was fourteen days. Fourteen days for the seamstress to make the Aria's gown, fourteen days for the guests to arrive. Marriages would usually take years of planning and the couple probably would have been betrotheed to one another for longer than two days. It was set on being in Doncaster instead of the snowy and cold Bradford.

"Very well," Trisha pulled her along and Aria sighed in discontent. Aside from all the happiness, she could only think of the pain she would endure when fitting, It was a matter of tight corsets and trying on tons of dresses, more than Aria had even seen in her life.

"Where is Zayn, we need to talk." Louis asked when Aria finished down the path past the armory and to the great keep.

Louis made his way to the great hall, passing by familiar faces and faced by snow. He stopped and wandered around aimlessly for a while, taking in the odd structures like the broken tower or the glass gardens. Soon Zayn followed and together made their was to the hall for a drink.

"There's a war coming, Zayn and I'm thankful you'll be by my side." Louis nodded and took a sip of the ale. _Strange,_ he thought, _everything is so strange, even the drinks, what is it with these northerners?_

"We share a common enemy," he paused "how can I not?" Louis looked around the great hall and noticed the smallest of details, from the carving in the walls to the wooden flooring. It was all so strange and foreign. _Northern._ Louis and his father had the conversation about marrying a northern woman, and the trouble to come with it. Lord Robert thought it was an odd match, a southerner with Greek roots being marrying off to a northern lady with ancestors of the great and brutal Norsemen of the Viking Age. Louis insisted it would bring an alliance to multiple great houses like no other, and together they would have a bond no one could stand in the way of.

"So, my sister." Zayn started.

"What of her?" Louis smiled at the thought.

"What do you think about her?" 

"She's an ideal match. What of it?"

"It's an ideal match but what do you think of her?"

"She's a beauty. It's a shame you keep her hidden away so far north." I started. "I've been thinking about a crown with blue winter roses imbedded in stag antlers as a sign of fealty of our houses. Aria will be my queen, have my children and be my lady until the end of my days. Simple as that."

"I think you're forgetting the part about when we go to war. Love is like war; easy to being but very hard to stop. But I am sure she'll love you very much."

Aria Malik was a beautiful and intelligent girl, no doubt they'll get along with each other's family. _That's the point, she's too good for me._ He just Louis, a boy who many though was incapable to love. _I drink, I whore and I'm good with weapons, I'm not the kind of man she deserves,_ he thought. He barely thought of winning the war, it was the last thing on his mind. House Malik had the numbers for sure, and the alliance sealed the deal. He had never taken love into account. It was things like these Louis avoided; marriage. HIs father had set him up with some of the most beautiful girls in the country, ones whose families would bring great alliances to his family. It was never enough. Louis only thought about those three things. Fighting brought him happiness, not love, thats why he always avoided it.

"Who could love me?" Louis whispered brokenly. 

"What was that, mate?" Zayn finished the last of the ale as Louis pushed his back.

"Nothing its just, I have to get to Aria is all. Ya' know, wedding planning and sm'thin like that." With a murmur, Louis excused himself and rushed down up past the sept and to the great keep. The guard at his post outside Aria's door stiffened when he saw an unfamiliar face only to unhand his sword and gently knock. 

"Louis Tomlinson, my lady." The man informed and tapped Louis tapped his foot with impatience. 

"Send him in!" A small voice called. The door was let open and Aria sat on her made bed, folding cloaks and gowns, packing them into a polished ironwood chest that was just as big as her.

"Just here to remind you, my lady, we ride for Doncaster first thing tomorrow." Louis reminded her as soon as he step foot in her chambers.

"I know, thank you." She said and turned back to her bed. Louis frowned. "Is that all?" She asked softly. Louis closed the door. He strode towards her, walking in circles as if inspecting her. She stared straight and steadily while keeping her breath at a fixed pace.

"What have you heard about me? What notions were said to you about me?"

"I haven't heard much," Aria sat, picking at the embroidery of her dress "only of your family I suppose." Louis skeptically eyed her from the corner of his eye, running his hands over the tapestries and blankets of animal furs. He wandered over to the hearth, watching the candles placed atop burn and the wax run.

"Tell me about the rebellion."

Louis chuckled and stood peering into the flames. "Your brother, the Wisehearts and I plan to march on London with all our banners. All of the north is with us as well as the Wisehearts from the west. Harry is staying to look after Doncaster. Sheffield is so far south, London isn't even a threat to them. The idiotic Paynes we call kings can't rule their own city let alone all of the kingdoms! They're despicable, pompous little cunts-" he stopped. "I'm sorry," Louis apologized. He looked to the floor. "They have my sister held captive, and if we sack the city, they'd rape her before we step foot on their lands. " He growled. Nodding understandably, Aria took his hand in hers, running circles on the tops of it.

"I understand." Softly, she stroked his cheek affectionately.

"How can you possibly know?" 

"What stories have you heard about my family?" Aria asked with a cold glare.

Louis paused for a moment, before his mouth fell agape. "It's true?

"Some say the king took him, others say he ran away went to France, or Norway. No ones ever crossed the North Sea, not ever since the Norsemen." Aria began to tear up. 

Their eldest brother has been missing for twenty years. He was the real heir until he was gone; like dust in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families head and make it to Doncaster and run into trouble.

When you grow up by the sea, you spend a good deal looking at the horizon. When you grow up in the middle of the northernmost part of the country and it all suddenly changes, it brings a deal of nostalgia. Change is certain.

"My lady, I do believe it is time we set out for Doncaster." Anthony Wiseheart took Aria's hand and lead her to the castle gates. Together they walked in an odd silence. Odd in a way that everything coming forward would be foreign and different, per se because they're going south to the warm weather and different culture. Aria had been accustomed the the northern way of things, even with a mother also from the south.

On the way, they passed the queen. She insisted highborn girls often have their maidenheads broken by horseback-riding. Aria simply rolled her eyes. Quite frankly, the king nor Louis seem to have a care in mind. In their leave, the king put lord John Wiseheart in care of Scotland. Putting that much trust in a man meant a great deal. They too were also good friends, seeing as the marriage of Zayn and their daughter Eleanor brought on a great friendship.

Wagons were being loaded, men were shouting, horses were being harnessed and saddled and led from the stables. A light snow had begun to fall, and everyone was in an uproar to be off.

The great lords rode at the front with Aria nestled between the best men for protection. It had been dawn. They said it'd be better to start early because of the long ride to Doncaster. And so they followed the rising sun to the east.

 

* * *

 

"I now proclaim Liam of the house Payne, first of his name and king of the English, protector of the realm and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms!" The priest gently placed the crown on his head, stepping back. "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" They all repeated. 

Liam stepped back, taking in the view from the throne. They all cheered and bowed to their new king, along with his betrothed, Mia Lannister and her family.  
Liam's father had stepped down as king, insisting his son and heir take the crown as he aged. He was oblivious of the rebels preparing to march south. They all bent the knee and swore fealty to the crown that King Steffon Payne held, not everyone is loyal to the crown.

"I am sure that this, my coronation, is not the symbol of a power and a splendor that are gone but a declaration of out hopes for the future, and for the years I may, by God's grace and mercy, be given to reign and serve you as your king." 

* * *

 The great castle of Doncaster slowly came into sight. With the gold banners imprinted with black stags, they swayed in the wind as the men at the gate slowly nodded and said, "Welcome back my lord," bowing in Lord Tomlinson's presence. "King Malik." They acknowledged and bowed. "The gate! Riders approaching!" They steadied their horses from a loud gallop to a slow march inside the courtyard. Everything was so different and confusing, in Bradford the armory was just ahead of the courtyard and the godswood was towards the back of Bradford, just head of the glass gardens. Doncaster had a small church near the great hall and their library tower attached to their great keep.

"Aria, the handmaiden will show you to your chambers." Zayn generously helped Aria off her horse. She thanked him quietly and smiled weakly before scurrying to hold onto something to keep herself upright. "After settling in, they will be holding a feast in our stead so please, dress appropriately," He reminded Aria. She looked down, only remembering that she was dressed in her dirty riding clothes. "I'll be Louis' chambers if you need anything." He told her and with the help of a handmaiden, she was whisked away to start preparing herself.

Louis, Zayn, Anthony and lords brought with them from the north were in Louis' bedroom. In there was a table in the shape of the whole country, pieces of the enemy and allies in their location. The stag and dire wolf pieces were in Doncaster and the Wiseheart piece in Brighton. They were hoping to get the Brighton on the westcoast without and trouble and then rally up the rest of the men and march back down to London. Then again, going from one side of the country to the other with 40,000 men was not subtle at all.

Anthony Wiseheart was popular at court. He knew every entry, every crevice and every passageway to the keep. Together, they had about 55,000 men, all the might from the Stormlands, the North and the Westernlands.

The queen was very fond of the Wisehearts and wanted a betrothal for Aria and Anthony. This is why she was so upset when finding out she'd be put together with a Tomlinson. Zayn's wife is a Wiseheart in fact, Anthony's sister. The king had been long time friends with Lord Tomlinson. The Tomlinsons lived wonderful lives in Doncaster until their eldest daughter was abducted by the king.

"My lords!" Jason Wiseheart urgently ran in the chamber. The youngest son of lord John Wiseheart. "Pardon me my lords but Aria Malik is missing!" Zayn choked back on his wine.

 _How stupid is she? Aria knows better than to wonder off in the night. She doesn't know anything about this castle or how to go about. She's like an innocent piece of stake being thrown into a pack of wolves,_ Zayn thought furiously. Zayn so heartsick and weary, he could scarcely stand. 

"How do you know?" He demanded, sliding his knife into its sheath by his hip. They marched outside, Louis, Anthony and Zayn as Louis guided the way.

"Your mother called her in for dinner but never came and sent me for her. We've checked her chambers, the garden and even with the lady Eleanor." I bit my lip.

"Tell nobody, lets go." Zayn called after Anthony and Louis. They climbed down the steps frantically one by one. They rounded the corner to the stables and where the imported goods were being held by the docs and stopped when they heard erratic breathing and unfamiliar raspy voices. The three huddled behind a giant crate and unsheathed their weapons, all while listening intently.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' alone?" Someone whispered to Aria. Their warm, musty breath sent chills down her back. She turned to see two men, poorly dressed, reeking of filth.

"Leave me be." She demanded, backing up. "I am to be your lord's wife, I am the Princess Aria Malik of Scotland!

"He's no lord of mine." The man smirked. "Have you even been fucked little girl? I mean look at you!" He snarled. Aria looked down to her attire. _I am not poorly or immodestly dressed,_ Aria thought furiously. The man pushed her to the floor, the other already beginning to spread her legs. Aria cried out and screamed. She kicked and tried to fight back while screaming for help. Remembering the knife she hid under her sleeve, Aria played along. Leaned in and began to kiss the man with her hands behind her back. Aria cringed as she grasped the blade, the taste of the mans mouth so foul and unpleasant. 

There were soft, wet sounds, and Louis realized some people were kissing. He watched, wide-eyed, my breath tight his throat. _Why am I afraid?_ Louis thought, Men of the Stormlands are not supposed to be afraid of anything, that's what they're trained for. No fear. The man had a hand down between the girl's legs and she grunted before pulling out a blade and slit the mans throat. His blood spilled and stained the girl's dress. He abruptly gasped, on top of her and she heavily sighed, smiling before pushing his body to the side. The other man struck her across the face and clawed at her waist. Louis saw her face, eyes closed shut. It was Aria. That man had his filthy, disgusting hands on an innocent girl, Louis let out a small growl.

"Aria!" Zayn called to her. Whom ever he was, the wilding, hissed. Zayn neared with his sword in hand and the other swung his axe. Zayn ducked backwards before the wildling's axe could cut him down. They grunted and Aria cowered away at the sound of metal colliding that was so foul. Anthony was beginning to pull back and aim his arrow towards the man.

There was another one, almost as barbaric and stupid as the other. He came out from behind a crate and begun screaming as he charged towards Zayn. "You cunts," Zayn growled as he slit his side with a knife. "they're bloody everywhere!" And out came one more.

Anthony had already shot one down, too slow and scrawny to cut any one of the three down. Louis had barely drawn his sword and marched over to the one just about ready to burry their axe in Anthony's back. Louis slashed the blade on his leg so the he fell and wondered whether he would slide it through his neck or belly. With a final grunt, Zayn pushed the last one to the ground before plunging the sword through his back and he screamed in pain, slowly bleeding out. 

Aria stood from the floor covered in straw and dirt and inhaled deeply before she loonily grinned. The belt around her waist that kept the dress in place was torn off and strewn somewhere. Her clothes were torn and without the belt, her body was exposed to the cool winds of the night.

"I killed a man." She chuckled, slightly confused.

"Do you know how stupid you are?" Zayn yelled at her. "You could've been raped and killed!"

"She did it to protect herself. You're the one who gave her the goddamn blade." Louis reminded him. Anthony chuckled.

"You're not a real man until you kill your first enemy." He laughed, lowering his bow and arrow.

"Yes," Aria wearily agreed. "but I'm a lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Aria get married.

War does not determine who is right - only who is left. They fight for justice. Louis and all the rest were fighting for the justice they deserved over their dead or captive relatives and heirs. They came for one purpose and one perpouse only, to avenge those they loved. It all started with a stupid act of capturing his youngest sister, and continued with the torture and death of others at the command of the Prince. 

"So I was thinking Stefan Reyne will lead the vanguard and Donnel Locke-"

"Louis-"

"would take command of the battering ram after-"

"Louis!"

Louis snapped his head to his mother, standing in the hall by the guards. "Mother," he cheered, leaving the table of lords to converse. There was Zayn Malik, Anthony Wiseheart, Asher Forrester, Arthur Dayne, Donnel Locke, you name it. All of them from either the Stormlands, the North or Westernlands.

"Forgive me my lords but I think it's time my son had begun preparing himself for his own wedding." She said.

"Lady Tomlinson, no need to worry, there's always spare time when it comes to war." Lord Forrester sarcastically commented, which quite frankly lady Tomlinson did not seem to appreciate. He was a man in his late twenties, still having a childish humor but seasoned in battle. He was one of the Maliks' bannermen, the most loyal and always by the side of their leagued king when it came to battle.

Lady Tomlinson grimly smiled and shut the door with a loud band.

"Louis!" She started. "It's your wedding day and you plan to spend it with lords instead of your own lady?"

"I'm doing my duty as lord commander." He told her, turning to face the table covered in war pieces. "As the lord who started the whole rebellion, I think it's my responsibility to lead these people." He stated, and with all the wedding arrangements, feasts and council meetings, his mind couldn't seem to keep up. Louis could barely forget what happened almost two weeks ago when Aria could've been brutally hurt. It was always at the back of his mind I could've prevented this but he knows Aria was and still is in his best interest. 

"Do you feel any sort of affection towards Aria?"

Louis' face scrunched up and he went back to the conversation he had with Zayn _"...she's too good for me." Louis thought "I'm just Louis Tomlinson, a boy who many thought was incapable to love. I drink, I whore and I'm good with weapons, I'm not the kind of man she deserves."_

"I want her, gods I want to be her husband!" Louis laughed, just thinking about Aria made him want to be with her more and more as the seconds flew by. "I want to be worthy of everything she is prepared to give me but, I'm not what she deserves. Aria is a proper lady, a princess for gods sake, with morals and manners and all I am is a manwhore who drinks too much and likes to kill people. She could have been raped, and I wasn't there to protect her! If I can't be there to protect her from bandits and then what kind of husband would I be?"

His mother gasped. "You are my son. Of course you may have a notorious reputation here at home but you should accept that Aria is going to be you're wife. If she didn't want your hand in marriage, she wouldn't have come to Doncaster. Aria Malik is a beautiful woman who you deserve more than ever." So the Lady Tomlinson left the room and scurried to Lady Aria's chamber. Aria was dressing with the help of her hand maiden, clad in a dark teal dress with intricate embroidery and a blue winter rose broach, along with a cloak sufficient enough to bare the brisk winds.

"It's time." Lady Tomlinson walked in, smiling. Aria turned back to look and smiled, dismissing her hand maiden. Together, both ladies walked out to the garden for lunch. Louis and his family sat at one long table and Aria and her family sat at another. The day was brisk and rather chilly for Doncaster, even if winter was approaching rapidly. Everyone was bundled up in their cloaks but it didn't compare to Northern weather.

Louis eyed Aria across the garden party, his crystal domineering eyes flicking to the superiors talking to her.

Aria had gotten a double-curved dragonbone bow from Anthony Wiseheart, simply smiling and thanked him with all her heart. It was Anthony's traditional weapon of choice which made it even more special. Another man had laid a small stack of old books before her. They were what they call History and Lore of the United Kingdom. Before, the country was Ireland, Scotland, England and Wales, only to be separated into even smaller independent kingdoms with the exception of Ireland. Now, three whole countries stood independent as England, Ireland and Scotland. Aria opened the book, turning to a page about the Horans. 

"So interested in my family, aren't ya?" Someone lightly laughed. She looked up and saw the infamous, blonde headed little shit, Niall Horan. Not that he had an unpleasant presence or anything, he was cunning and too clever for his own good.

She smiled politely. "Niall Horan!" Aria cheered and he laughed again. "Your grace." She corrected herself. He shook his head.

"I didn't know you were coming." Aria stood, watching Louis from the other side of the garden. He stared from his table, squinting at the boy and rolled his eyes, clenching his fists. In a quick second, he appeared by Aria, his hand on the small of her back. 

"Mate." Louis interrupted and crossed his arm over his chest, tipping his cup of wine. Niall looked to him before continuing. 

"Arathea insisted, as she is your sister." He laughed. "Louis and I go way back. We used to be friends." Niall widened his eyes for dramatic effect and Aria was baffled.

"I don't understand, you've been in Ireland."

"We visited Doncaster when his baby sister Felicite was born. Everyone from one end of the country to the other talked about the new baby that was born to the Tomlinson's. I remember the voyage from Dublin to the coast and horseback to Doncaster. Your family was there as well, your mother pregnant with you and Zayn. I even recall seeing your older brother, it's been so long I can hardly remember his name." Niall chuckled softly. He eyed Louis and then Aria's family before awkwardly scratching the back of his neck at the mention of their lost sibling and walked away.

"My lady, shouldn't you go and get ready for the ceremony?" Louis gripped Aria's arm, leading her inside.

"Louis you're hurting me!" Aria yelped but shushed her so nobody would hear.

"I don't want you talking to Niall Horan."

"I do not belong to you, or to anyone else. I will talk to whomever I want, whenever I want."

"You're a _woman,_ " he growled "of course you belong to someone. You were your father's, and after tonight you'll be _mine._ "

Aria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Louis had never acted like this and the fact that there were so many people to witness it made it that much more horrifying.

"I can't just ignore him. He is my brother by law." Aria tried to brush off his comment about being someones property. The word disgusted Aria when it was paired with people belonging to others. She knew what women were in society, everyone did. Louis stormed back to the garden and whispered something to Niall with a snarl. He nodded slowly. 

With Louis' aggressive suggestion, Aria made her way to her room without another word and stripped of her dress and sat in front of the mirror, half naked under the silk robe and waited for her handmaidens to attend to her. The ladies pulled and brushed, buttoned and laced every last thing before Aria was to set for the church. 

The church was as quiet as a crypt when they first had the doors open. Before, you could hear the men and women talking amongst themselves, whispering and giggling about the couple to be wed. House Malik stood on one side of sept and House Tomlinson on the other, comfortably seating ninety people of importance.

Aria's heels clicked and echoed throughout the building as she climbed up and down the steps with her father right beside her, the lace ivory dress trailing behind her, pinned with her signature blue winter rose brooch.

The sept doors boomed closed and Aria scanned across the room. Her eyes landed on her sister Arathea and Niall and their daughter, her brother and mother. Moving her gaze to the other side, she caught glimpse of Louis' mother and father with their youngest son Alexander and daughter Isabella.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The priest spoke as they stood at each others side. Louis did so, swiftly pulling the cloak from his shoulders to hers and giving her a reassuring squeeze. The priest grabbed both their hands and wrapped a thin strip of cloth embroidered in the same material as the cloak.

"Your Grace, your Grace," he motioned to Yaser and Trisha "my lords, my ladies, we stand here in sight of god and men to witness the union of man and wife." Aria and her family didn't practice the one "true" God of the south, only the Old Gods of the north, or the Norse Gods as they call it. This type of wedding ceremony only seemed foreign to her. "Let it be known that Aria of house Malik and Louis of house Tomlinson are one heart, one flesh, one soul, now and forever." Aria inhaled deeply, gripping Louis' hand tightly. "Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." Louis stepped to face the people, our families and friends, Lords and Ladies and civilians of Doncaster.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love." Louis' voice echoed through the church. He looked at Aria with adoration in his eyes. Those majestic blue eyes of his staring deep into her soul. When Louis looks at Aria this way her heart soars. He cupped her soft cheek in one of his hands, his calloused thumb softly stroking her skin. He waits only a moment before placing his lips perfectly on hers. His lips are soft and smooth moving over Arias own. It feels like electricity between the two of them. Aria placed her hands flat on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his top. She can feel him smile against her lips, as he chuckles quietly.

After the ceremony, they cheered and danced all the way to the great hall for the feast. There they ate until they were stuffed, and drank until they were drunk. Ladies chattered and snickered, men roared with laughter all while enjoying themselves.

"You seem rather drunk." Louis' father startled him as he sipped his fourth cup of wine. 

"Rather less then I plan to be." He lied. Sure he was getting a bit hazy, but nowhere near drunk. "Isn't it a man's duty to be drunk at his own wedding." Louis giggled, pretending to act even more intoxicated then he wasn't. 

"Your wife needs a child. A Tomlinson child, as soon as possible."

"And?" Louis rolled his eyes.

By this time Aria had gone to converse with her sister and brother, leaving him at the table in the middle of the room by himself. 

"If you're going to give her one you need to perform." His father gripped the arm of his chair, signifying the urgency of the conversation.

"What did you once call me? A drunken lust filled beast." Louis recalled, sighing as he chugged down the cup of wine.

"More than once." 

"No one should tell me when I need to consummate my marriage." His father's blue eyes studied him without the least hint of affection. "I can do it when ever I want with the privacy and intimacy we deserve. Or at least what she deserves." Louis mumbled the last part.

Niall interrupted and clapped his hands together. "Time for the bedding ceremony!" He declared. The men roared and women giggled.

Louis exasperatedly sighed. "There will be no bedding ceremony."

"Your respectful tradition Louis!" He cheered and Louis stood from his grand oakwood chair. 

"I don't think it would be appropriate to break a man's jaw on our wedding night. Especially a king's jaw." He menaced. Everyone stopped to stare at the mad mad who threatened a king.

"I believe we can dispense for the bedding, Your Grace." Arathea intervened from beside Aria. She seemed to be the only one who could control Niall, even as his wife.

"You know what?" Louis drunkenly giggled. "It is my wedding night." He stumbled over to where Aria was standing with Arathea. "Come," he motioned with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss with as much affection as Louis could conjure up in the spur of the moment. "I have a job to fulfill." He said and the guests laughed with him. Together they stumbled hand in hand to Louis' chambers. Aria held him up as he stumbled over his own feet and failed to carry himself to the door. Aria was as mortified as can be, having to endure the embarrassment and lugging her now-husband up to their room.

"Are you mad? You threatened a king." Aria sneered pushing him into the door.

"And?" He repeated once again. "They shouldn't tell me when I need to consummate my own marriage." He giggled cutely.

Louis stared to the floor for a while, taking deep and steady breaths before looking into Aria's own brown eyes. Together, they shared a kiss and became full of lust immediately after realizing it, even in Louis' piss drunk state of mind.

They kissed for a while, seeming to be at peace until Louis pulled away abruptly. "We shouldn't, too fast. We don't even know each other. I mean, if you're not ready then I understand." He rambled on. 

"Says who?" Aria demanded. "Who decides how long it should take? Who makes the rules?" Louis shrugged because he didn't really know. Aria pulled his gaze towards her and swept her thumb over his lower lip. "With time we may get to know each other like the back of our hand but for now-" Aria paused to kiss him softly and Louis melted into her touch. 

"But I'm no-" _This is... odd,_ Louis thought into the kiss. _I am no good,_ he thought. Louis was no good. This wasn't like him. Everyone knew him as the coldhearted man whore who drank as well as he could fight. Of course he's gentle and cares for his family, especially the younger ones, but that was Louis. That's what made the perfect fit to become one of the greatest military commanders out there. He wasn't fazed by anything, especially not his emotions. Maybe only when they first met, but that was the beginning of their relationship. Even then he was sure not to show too much affection even though it was rippling through him. Louis felt trapped between being cold and unemotional, and melting for Aria. She was his weakness.

Upon arrival, he took his time removing the gown, caressing every part of Aria's body lovingly. Every touch was new, every feeling they had for each other only heightened by the warmth. "I don't deserve you." Aria panted. _And that's where she was wrong,_ Louis thought, _I am a monster_. He gave into her beautiful, enticing body.

"You deserve the world." Louis huffed out, his mouth hovering over the junction where her should and neck met.

After that night their love was untouchable, unstoppable, Louis and Aria's first night together as husband and wife making them one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the aftermath of the wedding, Niall offers his army and Aria, Zayn, Anthony and Eleanor Wiseheart are sent to the capital to attend the Royal Wedding.

Aria woke up with the most peculiar and lovely feeling she's ever experienced. She couldn't think properly for a second and her head felt fuzzy.

 

"Good morning, love." a voice sounded from above her.

 

When Aria finally figured out what was happening she realized that somebody was stroking along the part of her hair, where her scalp is accessible. The person was stroking along her scalp and then moving their hand to smooth down her hair, doing this over and over again. It felt unbelievably good, and when Aria finally gained the ability to move, she snuggled into the pillow underneath her head.

 

But, wait.

 

_That's not a pillow, it's a... person?_

 

Aria cracked open her eyelids and was met with the sight of Louis, beautiful Louis, smiling down at her. Louis was sitting against the headboard, stroking Aria's thick waves of hair and rubbing at her scalp and Aria was lying against Louis' belly, her arm draped over his waist. Louis moved his legs from under the bed sheets and lightly kissed Aria's forehead. Together they laid in comfortable silence until someone had banged on the wooden door of Louis' chamber.

 

"His Grace Niall Horan, my lord!"

 

Louis groaned and Aria rolled from under his arms. She stood up, exposing her naked self to the cool morning air. Louis grinned as he remembered the night before, the passion and the lust and desire.

 

Aria clutched her silk blue robe tightly to her body, scampering to cover herself before Niall entered. Aria's hand maiden raced around the room, rushing to put down their breakfast before sitting her down in front of the vanity, brushing through her tangled locks as Niall entered.

 

"What could you possibly want at this hour?"

 

"Mate, it's well past noon."

 

Louis rolled over.

 

"I didn't come here to reminisce in old memories and make a fool out of you. I came to help you."

 

"How can you possibly help me?"

 

"My army." Niall smugly said.

 

"Your army?"

 

"They're here, to help you absolutely secure your win." He smirked. "55,000 men from three of the seven kingdoms and 30,000 from Ireland. Practically unbeatable." Louis' eyes crinkled up from the wide grin playing on his lips, just like the old days when they were best of friends. "I'm surprised Harry Styles isn't coming with you." Niall added. "I reckon we would've took the city and the throne just by standing at the gate. He is your sisters husband after all. Why not fight for her?"

 

"That's because I've asked him to stay and hold Doncaster. His own castle is very well protected by the mountains and being so far south. If the castle should fall, it should go down knowing we put up a fight."

 

"Unless they attack by sea." Niall muttered. The king scooted closer to Louis, leaning in to whisper. "The royal wedding.." Niall sang and Louis nodded in response, mentioning for him to leave. "Best of luck." Niall bowed his head slightly. Louis stood, pulling on his trousers and grabbed an apple off the table. He made his way to the balcony, staring off into the horizon.

 

"I'm sending you to London with your brother, Anthony and Eleanor and a few of your men for the royal wedding." He said abruptly, starting to roam around the bedroom.

 

A cold weight of unease settled in Aria's belly and panicked. "What? Why? Liam Payne is a monster, you said so yourself I-"

 

"We need you to observe and explore the city. Spy, if you will." Louis smirked. "I need you to tell me everything you see while you're there. Who guards the city gates, who are the members of the Kings Guard, who advises the king, everything!" He went on. "I will not be here when you get back, so I suppose we'll meet again at one of the encampments." Aria went to intervene. Louis attempted to cover up his soft spot until he offered to cuddle. He _blushes_ at the thought of being able to hold Aria tightly and caress her smooth, supple skin, all while in the arms. He thought right then _God, I'm whipped. And I've_ _only been with her for three fucking weeks._ "I think I can leave the war for one night." Louis assured he and 

THE WEEPING TOWER

* * *

"Were you in love, Felicite?" Zayn tearfully ask over a baby's cries, holding her cold hand. "Were you in love? Tell me the rivers ran red for love. Give me that much."

 

_I did not love Liam._

 

_I did not love him when his long fingers plucked out the notes of a sad song, his voice singing a bride's tears on her wedding day. I wept, because the girl in the song - she was me._

 

_I did not love him when he leaned over from the saddle with a wreath of roses. They were my favorite flower; at least, they used to be. He pulled out a lock of my hair when he drew away impatiently. I should have seen he wanted a piece of me, even then. I dropped my eyes. I did not know when I would be able to raise them again._

 

_I did not love Liam, not even as he held out his hand in the hour of the wolf. "Come with me. I can take you away." I hesitantly agreed. I was no stranger to horses, and the prince and his Kingsguard knights had plenty to spare, but he insisted I climb up in front him - another warning I missed. I could barely breathe, he held me so tightly, but the wind was in my hair and at last I was outracing everyone._

 

_I did not love him when the fingers that knew my song suddenly sought notes to play on my bare skin, with no care for harmony. Just because I looked a woman did not mean I knew what women know. He kissed my swelling belly and rode away without a word, like I was nothing more than eggshell. Made to be broken and discarded, no matter how beautiful. I whispered to the baby moving in my belly, quietly, so Liam's knights wouldn't hear._

THE KING'S ROAD

* * *

The four; Aria, Zayn, Anthony and Eleanor, traveled dawn to dusk, past woods and orchards and neatly tended fields, through small villages, crowded market towns, and stout holdfasts. Come dark, they would make to an inn and leave as soon as the sun peeked above the horizon. They traveled through the Storm Lands and the River Lands, past the swampy marshes and dense forests until they were met with society, or at least a feather bed.

 

In more than a weeks ride, the day of the royal wedding, the four were greeted by Lady Elizabeth Payne, Queen. That is until tonight of course.

 

"Lord and lady Malik, lord and lady Wiseheart." Queen Elizabeth greeted, two Foxworth house hold guards at her sides.

 

"Your Grace." They all mumbled, earning a nod from the queen.

 

"I am here to welcome you to the capital on my son's behalf. He's so grateful to hear you were able to make it on such short notice."

 

_No he wasn't._

 

"How could we miss our new king's royal wedding?" Anthony smiled, the rest of them chuckled nervously, scratching the backs of their necks awkwardly and hiding behind their sarcastic and tight smiles.

 

"Very well." Lady Elizabeth turned her horse round, leading them to the gardens where the wedding was being held.

 

As they went farther and farther into the city, Aria could see all tales of the capital come to real life. The Red Keep was just as big as everyone had described which looked out towards Grand Bay. It didn't actually look that red up close. The church in the middle of the city was intimidating, especially since she had no knowledge about their one "true" god.

 

Slowly, they paraded to the grounds in which the wedding was being held. King Liam boredly examined their faces, though there were only four people accompanied by four guardsmen, two from each house. They are a both handsome family, two having dark brown hair and beautifully tanned and the others with ivory skin with blonde hair to match. But the Malik girl is what stood out. Her mane of dark curls tumbled down her back, with a crystal and amethyst headband on the top of her head, glittering amongst the dark of her hair. She wore a dress of purple chiffon and a dire wolf pin. The dress flowed as she walked towards them, unlike any she wears due to vast climate changes.

 

Eleanor lightly pinched Aria. "Stop shaking." She hissed quietly. Aria tried to keep her eyes up in confidence, but kept her eyes down, not wanting to set eyes upon the monster who causes so much pain in the world. The king was handsome, no doubt, but in his eyes she saw something she couldn't explain. Aria understood, a king mustn't appear weak.

 

Lord Malik began to bow with Lord Wiseheart. "Your Grace is does me a great honor to step into your humble home." The King nodded. "Please allow me to introduce my sister, Lady Aria." Aria came forward and dipped into a dainty curtsey. The king was even more handsome up close, but Liam smiled smugly, and brought Aria a deep feeling of anxiety.

 

"Lady Malik, or should I say Lady Tomlinson." Liam Payne smiled courteously and his own Lady Mia greeted her as well. Liam grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful northern lady. How fitting."

 

"Thank you, Your Grace." She blushed, backing away from where he was sat.

 

Zayn proceeded. "And my wife, the Lady Eleanor."

 

The Maliks were always known for their beauty. It was recognized around the whole country. The gods could not seem to devise anyone more beautiful. They have a beautifully tanned complexion, in great comparison to where their home is located. _It's a shame_ , Liam thought for a split second. _Their house is so far north, probably could've been popular at court._ Not that he cared. They would be seen as competition in his eyes.

 

As Aria went to sit down, Liam couldn't help but watch from afar. They planned the seats perfectly, placing their family right up front. He could see as the night went on, she asked for her brother's cloak, and Zayn unbroached the two silver dire wolf pins before draping it over her shoulders and giving them light squeeze.

 

"Here," Zayn poured a cup of wine "to warm you up."

 

"I don't think I should drink..." Aria said when Anthony pushed a cup towards her.

 

"But Aria, you're always for a good drink." Zayn laughed, holding up the goblet.

 

She shook her head and said "Really," She smiled. "I can't." He simply shrugged his shoulders at his sisters words and took the cup for himself.

 

Anthony and Eleanor caught on, cheering with other people of other houses at the table, giving her light kisses on the cheek or soft claps of the back. Liam scoffed, _she is carrying Louis' child._ His eyes went from her to her belly and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four flee from the capital. Doncaster is under siege.

"You're here to answer for your husband's latest treasons." Liam aimed his crossbow at Aria. She whimpered and cried out for Anthony or Zayn. "Your beloved husband has declared himself king." His laugh boomed and echoed through the stone walls of the throne room. The king sat, one leg thrown negligently over the carved arm of his chair.

 

When they told him that Louis had been proclaimed King, his rage had been a fearsome thing, and he had sent Ser Mason to beat her.

 

"I'll tell you what." Liam snapped. Aria lifted her head slightly to look up at him. "After I raise my army, and kill your traitor husband, I'll bring you his head." He menaced.

 

Aria only chuckled at his threat. "Or maybe he'll give me yours." She spat back. _Louis will kill you all_ , she thought, exulting. "What will the people of Scotland think when they hear you've harmed their princess?"

 

Gasps for the court filled the room and king's guards unsheathed their swords to come after her.

 

"Leave her be." Liam demanded.

 

Everyone stood there, shocked. She was in for a bit of a punishment, threatening the king. She only had the bad coming, maybe even worse if it wasn't for the king's adoration and admiration for her. Liam stepped down from the throne, stalking over to Aria in the middle of the throne room.

 

"Or maybe he'll bring me yours..." He repeated with a deep chuckle. "Why would say that?" Liam asked dearly, drawing the dagger from its sheath.

 

"You have his sister." Aria gulped.

 

"That's right," Liam traced Aria's jaw line with the tip of the dagger. "I have his sister," The pressure he held the knife with was added on Aria's collarbone, it's bite red and cold. "which is why you should remind him when you leave. Or at least when I'm done with you." Liam smirked. He stepped behind Aria and gripped the back of her gown, tearing it so her back and shoulder was exposed. "Killing you would send them a message, but you are the princess. So, we'll have to send them a message some other way." He finally said before pressing the blade onto the skin of her shoulder, tearing the flesh.

 

Aria desperately tried to keep her whimpers and cries to a minimum. The people at court only gasped when she fell to the floor. They only cared that they weren't the king's next victim.

 

Another cut was made on the far side of her chest, just where her breast rose. Liam nodded and had one of the household guards tear the cloak from their shoulders before placing it on Aria's own, leading her to the exit. It was only when the doors were closed when she dashed for her bedroom.

 

She ran and ran through the keep, attracting the attention of many along the way. Aria first climbed the steps to her room, packing a small bag. There was no time to clean up and pack the chest.

 

"Zayn?" Aria called out. "Zayn?" She yelled once more. Grunts and the foul sound of metal colliding could be heard from the yard. 

 

Aria slowly tiptoed in her boots, careful not to attract attention. Outside was Zayn and a knight in the service of house Payne going at it. Zayn was just as good as any other knight in the country, being trained by a master at arm. She trusted his skills in combat.

 

"Zayn!" She shouted again, taking his focus. With a clatter, his sword fell from his hands as was knocked to the floor. He lay there, completely vulnerable and in danger. Aria looked around, grabbing the nearest object which happened to be a pot and threw it at the knight's back. It was weak, but whatever distracted him works. He arched his back in pain, whipping around to come face to face with Aria.

 

"You little bitch." He grunted, flailing his sword around. Zayn had took the opportunity to put his sword through the knight's belly before crumbling to the floor of the yard. They ran to the stables hand in hand, finding Anthony and Eleanor mounting their horses.

 

"I dont understand, why are we running? I only came to look for you because Liam beat me and then I found you going at it with a knight!"

 

"There's no time for explaining. We can't ride to Doncaster with the king's men on our trail. We have to get to Brighton!"

 

"We can't get to Brighton! Doncaster is the safest place for her. It isn't any closer that Doncaster is."

 

"But Zayn-"

 

"No!" He boomed. "We ride for one of Louis' encampments and tell him what has happened. For gods sake, he doesn't even know she's carrying his child!" He seethed, proceeding to climb onto his horse. "Get on!" Zayn hurried.

 

Aria's small protruding belly could be seen from under her dress. They've been staying in London for so long it's given time for the belly to grow, although it hadn't been noticeable.

 

There has already been word from the encampments. The first battle began a days march from Doncaster. It was their forces against Louis' own lords, the ones who refused to follow him into battle of course.

 

The ride from London to Doncaster was only a couple of days away with hard riding. Steady marching took almost double. There was no time for rest in the woods or naps in the fields, Zayn made sure they got to a feather bed, at least one from an inn.

 

"Gods," Zayn gasped as they came to a stop atop of a hill and gazed upon the encampments.

 

"He's brought half the country with him." He chuckled.

 

Hopping of their horses, the four made their way through the maze of tents and camp fires to come upon the grand tent, decorated with house shields and the table coved by the map of the whole country. They received odd looks and stares, men wondering why there four dirty and grimy kids were wondering about.

 

Louis stood there, covered in dirt and grime. "I'd rather live on my feet than die on my knees! I will not bend the knee to Liam Payne, and I will certainly not pledge fealty." He shouted, getting a grip on the table.

 

"Louis," Aria made their presence know.

 

"Aria?" Louis panted as they all turned to see the four approaching them.

 

"What are you all doing here I though-"

 

"We ran into some trouble in London." Zayn sighed, rubbing his temples and took a seat in between Niall and Asher Forrester.

 

"Why are you dirty?" Aria wondered.

 

"Never mind that," He took her hand in his. Together they walked slowly to his tent. They made their way through the maze of tents and campfires, appreciating as much heat as they could get. Winter was approaching.

 

"Why are you here?" Louis asked, curiously tracing the fresh scar on Aria's collarbone.

 

"It's a long matter to discuss." She pushed his hand away and winced as they finally found his tent and walked in.

 

"What is it?" He replied, taking a seat in a plush chair draped with furs animal pelts. Aria made herself comfortable on his bed, sighing.

 

"Liam-"

 

"My lord!" Someone rushed in.

 

"Forgive me, my lord but they've brought up a second army from the south!" Louis gritted his teeth.

 

"God," he swore, running his hands over his face. "you have to get out of here! Zayn and Anthony can't leave with you, just take a few men and get to Doncaster! You can't risk going to all the way to Bradford." Louis shook his head. "I want you to promise me something before you leave," he took her hand in his.

 

"What is it?"

 

"If I don't make it, move on." Louis looked at Aria, straight into her eyes, as if it were a plead. _That can't happen_.

 

Placing her cold hands on her small swollen belly, Aria smiled to herself.

 

"I can promise nothing." She said softly before scurrying off to find a horse and household men. She had apart of him inside of her, growing and living. It was apart of her too.

 

And so a week later no one down south knew about what was to come. Especially back at Doncaster.

 

* * *

 

 "A rider in the night." Zayn handed Louis a scroll of paper with an unbroken seal.

 

His finger absentmindedly traced the outline of the direwolf in the golden wax of the broken seal. He cursed under his breath, _Aria._ It had to be, no way it'd be from Bradford. Doncaster's wax was golden, Bradford used white wax. Louis recognized Aria's hand, but the letters seemed to blur and run as he tried to read them. Louis realized he was crying. And then, through the tears, he found the sense in the words, and raised his head.

 

It read:

 

_Louis,_

_They were your banner men, sworn to Doncaster. There is no way in or out of the castle. Their army encircles us and prevents any resupply by land, if a wagon tried to reach us, it'd be burned. If a ship was anchored, it would be sunk. We are under siege, and locked in to starve._

_Aria_

 

Louis crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it into the fire. "It has already started." He whispered lowly in rage. He would've thrown a fit if it wasn't for Zayn in the tent. Louis wouldn't let him seem him like that. Louis gritted his teeth. "Get Niall in here." He demanded with urgency. "Hussian." Was the only thing he said and Niall nodded, quick to find paper and a pen. "I'll kill them all, every one of them. A seven nation army couldn't hold me back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine moons wax and wane, Aria spills blood in the birthing room and Louis spills blood on the battlefield.

DONCASTER

* * *

 

Louis had ridden off to war with promises on his lips. At least he had left Aria with more than words; he had given her a son.

 

To her, Louis was wild and terrifying, never far from laughter or trouble. Aria loved him with all the fire of a first passion.

 

Aria spent the war by the windows, waiting for a raven to hear of her son would grow up fatherless or at all. She knew the price of defeat. At night, she told herself the war would end soon and bring peace. Either a victory, or the grave. Nine moons had waxed and waned, and William had been born in Doncaster while his father still warred in the south. She had brought him forth in blood and pain, not knowing whether Louis would ever see him. Her son. He had been so small, having inherited thick hair of the Malik's and the bright blue eyes of the Tomlinson's. Everything seemed to be perfectly okay. It wasn't.

 

They were under siege. All the houses that were against Louis' claim encircled them. Maybe only a few thousand men, but they were enough to keep them locked in. Harry and the knights of Doncaster and Sheffield huddled around in the great hall, stewards beginning to prepare what ever was left. They ate the dead horses, dogs from the kennel and rats from the cellar, always insisting the lady eat before them.

 

"It's important you eat, m'lady. Especially after giving birth, you've lost a lot of blood." A servant girl pushed a plate of meat in front of her.

 

"No thank you." Aria sighed, pushing it back.

 

"My lady you do need to eat." Harry came by, sitting beside her. The lord's chair sat empty, as lord Robert was off taking care of business in Scotland.

 

"I don't want to eat." She fussed once again, cradling Will in her arms.

 

"I can't let your starve, Aria. I swore to Louis that I would protect Doncaster, and you. I don't want Louis to hear his wife is starving whist warring in the south."

 

Comforting isn't what Aria needed. She needed Louis and her son and for them to be together, not separated by fields and forests and castles. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again, like once before. Maybe Louis would win, maybe he'd never return home with her brother.

 

"M'lord!" All the chat from the hall had ceased, attention turning to Harry and one of the Styles' men.

 

"What is it?" He stood, making the chair screech against the wooden floor. Aria stood with him, wobbling. He grabbed her at the shoulder, steadying her with another on her back.

 

"Men rode in with an unknown sigil. Seems to be a black wolf on a field of grey." He said back, confused.

 

All the attention turned to Aria and her boy. She was the wolf girl, anything associated with wolves would be of her and her family.

 

"Black dire wolf on a field of grey," she repeated. _Belleford? No._ Belleford is the cadet branch of Bradford. Their sigil was a white dire wolf on a field of grey, the exact opposite of house Malik. This one had black.

 

* * *

 

"Ours is the fury!" The men cried out in unison.

 

Sweat trickled icily down Louis' chest along with the pouring rain as he pressed the attack. The man stumbled backward, defending himself clumsily. When he raised his sword, Louis went underneath it with a sweeping blow that crunched against the back of the other boy's leg and sent him staggering. His downcut was answered by an overhand that dented his helm. When he tried a side swing, Louis swept aside his blade and slammed a mailed forearm into his chest. He lost his footing and sat down hard to the forest floor. Louis knocked his sword from his fingers with a slash to his wrist that brought a cry of pain. Too weary to finish him off, he gave a look to Anthony who shot an arrow in his stead.

 

Slugging his war hammer through the mud as Louis looked for another man, he caught a glimpse of silver armor, glittering in vague sunlight that was cast thought the clouds. Louis' horse had took and arrow and left him to walk.

 

Liam finally emerged from hiding in the south. As the battle raged around us, Louis faced off with Liam. The stag and the lion.

 

"Tommo." He chuckled eerily before lifting his sword and slashing across Louis' side making him stager back.

 

Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy. He couldn't bear to think of all the vile things Liam could've done to his sister.

 

_My parents would always tell me while seeking revenge, you dig two graves- one for yourself. This was war. There was only one grave you could dig, for the enemy. Sometimes you have to get angry to get things done._

 

"I bet you raped and killed her already, hm?" Louis shouted over the screech of metal colliding and men crying out, swinging his hammer to Liam's chest. He only smirked as a response. "How many times?" He yelled over the cries of men. Louis fought with the fury of ten men, raining blow after blow upon that vial king before burying his war hammer to his side. Harry's voice echoed in his thoughts. _How many times do you think Liam raped your sister? My wife? How many times?_

 

"You raped her!" Louis yelled once again, kicking at his side. Liam sunk to his knees and murmured a woman's name.

 

Louis lugged him all the way to the end of the battle field and behind a tree. _I couldn't kill him, not yet anyways_. Anthony was across the field, bow thrown over his side as picked up and aimed lances to the enemy. At one point he climbed a tree and began shooting arrows. The rage of the battle began to quiet down as more and more men fell. The floor was littered with dead men and discarded weapons; battle axes, lances, swords and arrows.

 

"Back!" Someone yelled. "Everyone back to London! The king is gone!" The king's men scurried to mount their horses and fled the trees of the Whispering Woods at the absence of their king.

 

"Is it over?" Zayn's voice echoed.

 

"Not over yet." Louis growled, turning to Liam slumped against a tree. They took refuge in one of the two towers while the remainder of the men returned to camp.

 

"Where is she?" I demanded.

 

"I don't know." Liam lied all while heaving. But deep inside, he knew exactly where they were keeping her. Zayn seemed timid as he delivered a sharp slap across Liam face, drawing blood from his lower lip. He cowered down, refusing to answer.

 

"Where is she?" Louis asked again, drawing his dagger. Liam trembled back. "I've heard what you did to my wife," He grazed the blade with his fingertips.

 

"She's pregnant!" Liam blurted out.

 

Louis face fell as well as his heart. "What?" He asked, infuriated.

 

"She's with child, your child." he repeated, making the matter grow worse. Louis' anger grew.

 

"All while she was carrying my child!" Louis fumed, dragging the blade across his collar bone. "Now you'll suffer the same for my wife and child." He menaced.

 

"No, please!" Liam cried out in mercy. Louis rolled his eyes in disgust. _Liam had the nerve to start a war, but couldn't own up to his actions._  He sighed.

 

"Get him out of my sight." Louis spat, tossing the hammer so it fell with a clatter. "I'll deal with him the morrow."

 

_My son..._

 

After Zayn and Anthony closed the wooden door of the tower, Louis sunk to his knees and cried out.

 

_Aria and my son._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and his forces take the city and a visitor surprises everyone at Doncaster, maybe even the entire county.

Motionless, Anthony hunched on one knee, aiming an arrow at the top of the wall. Lit with fire, he could vaguely make out the men watching guard. With a grunt, the let loose of the arrow, alarming the watchers on the wall.

 

"The Mud Gate! Move!" Louis commanded. With a battle cry, the men headed towards the gate amidst a hail of flaming arrows. Six men began to bang the ram against the wooden gates hinged with thick rod steel. Flaming arrows slammed into the skiff-ram's shell, but the soldiers were well protected. It was awhile before they got any further. When they finally heard the hinges and wood beginning to crack, everyone rushed to their posts; sending women and children to the queen's ballroom seeking for protection and the men to fight.

 

The slot in Louis' helm limited his vision to what was before him, but when he turned his head he saw the men defending the city yelling and slobbering with shields in one hand and a weapon in the other.

 

"Ours is the fury!" The ground was already sodden and slippery, equal parts mud and blood. His stallion stumbled over a corpse, the horse's hooves digging into the mud and bringing him to a halt.

 

The battering ram was dropped into the mud, forgotten as soon as the walls were breeched. _They've never been breeched before,_ Louis thought, a slight grin beginning to form on his lips. The king's men were unprepared. Most were outside battling out with a foe, others were barely starting to turn up. Ahead of Louis was a knight whose surcoat showed red and pink roses on green. Ambrose was his first thought. The helmless ran close for a second and smashed the man on the side with all the weight of his hammer, knocking him off his horse.

 

A spear thudded against his shield and Louis rode down an archer stupidly standing in the middle of all the chaos. He opened a spearman from collarbone to naval and glanced a blow off a oak tree-crested helm. Louis stopped the horse from galloping, chuckling at all the men he took out. He barely even noticed it was one of the opposing men who almost entirely opened up his hip with his sword. An arrow flew by and he flinched, only to hear a grunt of pain and opened his eyes to see and arrow speared through the man's throat.

 

As soon as the numbers of Louis' forces dwindled down, the Tyrell army attacked from behind, taking everybody by surprise with their vast number of troops. They sliced and stabbed, throwing archers from their posts and swordsman to their death. The city was outnumbered.

 

 _They are fleeing,_ he thought. An arrow clattered against his cheek, missing his eye slit by an inch but barely skimming his flesh and leaving a small cut. Through the steel and padding of his helm, he heard the horrified and defeated screams. Arrows hissed past his head and clattered off his armor, one lodged between shoulder and breastplate, but he never felt it. Men were crawling to the open gates, staggering, most dying. He rode past a banner planted in the mud, one of the golden lions, making sure the horse stepped over it and rode into the city. The bells rang, and he wasn't sure if it mean attack or surrender.

Doncaster

* * *

"We pray to Hlin for your father's safety and protection, and I thank Freyja everyday for you." Aria cooed as she cradled William in her arms. "You may inherit Doncaster, or maybe the throne if Hamingja is with us. Maybe Nanna will bring peace." For a while, she sat and admired how much he looked like Louis, and a little bit of her. Maybe not so much, but he was defiantly Louis' son.

 

"Why do you tell him about that, and your northern gods?" Someone spat. She turned to the chamber door. Harry stood with a guard two Styles guards escorting him. He wore a suit of enameled green armor to match his eyes. Winter was among them all and was bundled up in a black cloak trimmed with grey fur and his long curls shone from the dim sun coming through the window.

 

"He is my son, and I am of Norse descent. He may take your god but at least he will know of mine." Growing up, Aria remembered their father teaching them about the Gods. Their mother was of the south and had practiced their god, only children take after their father. "Why are you here anyways?" Aria bitterly asked, standing to place Will in his cradle.

 

"There is someone here to see you, they say it's urgent. We should get going to make to supper." She groaned. "You are in charge of all matters in Doncaster, my lady."

 

Aria dreaded having to listen to the small folk complain and cry. Winter brought heavy storms to Doncaster and little William was afraid of thunder. She didn't understand, neither Louis or her was even slightly afraid of it. He would wail day and night, she couldn't stand it.

 

"Can you handle it?" Aria whined. The days brought exhaustion and with that came stress. There came times where she would let it out and cry for hours while curled in the bathtub or in bed. She actually couldn't remember a day she didn't go crying. Aria was sweet and kind and gentle before being put under all of the stress of being a wife and mother. The last time she had a proper cry was when her favorite uncle had died. She was twelve.

 

"Aria, you haven't left this room since Will was born! You have your meals and baths brought here, I think it's time to get out." Her bottom lip began to tremble and tears threatened to spill. Harry sighed and kneeled beside the bed. "I understand you miss Louis, I miss him too. He's my best friend, but I also miss my wife. Louis is down south fighting for us and his family. You should take the responsibilities he has left you with, and take care of his home," he paused as he stroked a piece of hair from my eye "your home" She sniffed and pulled back to wipe her tears. "We could schedule it for first thing tomorrow."

 

"That would be very nice, thank you." Aria murmured lightly. She sat on the bed until she realized it was getting late, and she needed supper.

London

* * *

 "Your Grace." Louis heard softly. He snuggled into the pillow, thinking he was dreaming. Louis' eyes fluttered open. It was dim, the room being lit by dozens of candles. He panicked. "Your Grace?" They asked again. For a second Louis thought he was dead, but the pain came rushing back and noticed the bandage around his thigh and torso. His eyes began to clear and in front of him knelt Zayn.

 

"What has happened?" Louis panicked, rushing up and out of bed.

 

"The battle is over, we have won." Zayn helped Louis from what seemed to be a guest chamber and handed him a cane. "When we entered the city someone had speared your leg and you seemed to have lost a great deal of blood from your wounds. We've already sent word to Doncaster." They walked down the steps and across the yard and Louis hobbled his way through and came to two heavy wooden doors. They were opened to reveal some of the lords; Arthur Dayne, Donnel Lock, Anthony and Niall. "Many of our men fled in fear of being captured and executed if we had lost. We're lucky Anthony's army came in, otherwise we would be suffering the king's punishment of treason as we speak."

 

 _Men of the Stormlands,_ Louis thought. _Bravest men in the country,_ he laughed.

 

"How long have I been asleep?" Louis shuddered. He was surprised to see everyone cleaned up and nice. No more dried blood and open wounds, but nice fur trimmed cloaks and the best clothes money could buy, or at least be made by the seamstresses in their homes. Louis himself felt dirty and disgusting, only wearing the clothes he would wear under his armor and boots. His clothing was dried with blood and mud, and reeked of perspiration.

 

"Sit on it!" They chanted, motioning towards the throne as soon as Louis wandered farther into the throne room. "It's yours, take it!" Others agreed while clinking their wine glasses together and roaring with laughter. For the first time, Louis took it upon himself to sit himself on throne. The high lords unsheathed their swords, laid them by their foot and kneeled as the bowed to their new king.

Doncaster

* * *

 

"You stand before Aria of house Malik, rightful Queen of the English and the First men." Introduced Harry.

 

"You may approach." Aria smiled slightly. The man continued up the steps with his head hanging low. His hair was rugged and his clothing disheveled. She looked for any sign of identity, the only thing to distinguish the man was the black dire wold switched into his tunic and the pommel of his sword that was also a black dire wolf.

 

"A sellsword," Harry began "he won't tell us his name." He rolled his eyes.

 

"Who are you?" Aria tried in a hushed voice. The man sunk to his knees.

 

"Answer me!" She demanded so dangerously that she nearly surprised herself. Aria was kind and had a mile exterior. Harry was surprised to hear that tone of hers. The man paused for what seemed like eternity, clearing his throat to begin to speak.

 

"I am Hussian Malik," He gulped, stepping closer but stopped by Harry at Aria's side. "first born son of Yaser Malik." He choked."Forgive me I-"

 

She gritted her teeth. "Malik?" He nodded.

 

"Your brother." Aria looked to Harry who turned his gaze away from her immediately.

 

"You've disguised yourself as a sellsword and spied on me on the orders of whom?"

 

"If we could speak alone-"

 

"No." She stopped him. "Whose orders?"

 

"Liam Payne." Aria gripped the arm of the chair, infuriated by his response.

 

"I suppose I should get back to Bradford to talk with father." Hussian sighed, beginning to walk back down the steps.

 

"You will hold no land or titles remember, you're a sellsword." Hussian stopped. "Bradford's land and titles belong to Zayn."

 

" _I_ was the first born son and heir to Bradford. I am still a lord"

 

"Until you left." She spat.

 

"I have my own stronghold now, Manchester."

 

Aria dryly chuckled. "How could someone like you devise a plan to take that kind of castle."

 

"It's a very long story I'm afraid. You people have been too busy focusing on the war of the south, that no one has even realized I overthrew house Sharpe of Manchester. Their lord, lady, and children; all dead." Hussian cringed as Aria faced softened. _Sure, our houses have never liked each other, but it was what had to be done,_ Aria supposed. They were a threat to their title as Warden of the North. "I've went away to protect you."

 

She scoffed and her facial expression soon hardened again in disgust. "You ran away! You are the only one who destroyed your relations with our family! You left and abandoned your duties as prince twenty years ago! How could've you protected me while in London? Because of you I was almost killed by the man you called king. Because of you my husband almost died in battle and now sits on the throne. You sold my secrets to the man who harmed your sister, your _little_ sister and knew."

 

"I know I've wronged for it, but when Louis told me he needed someone to lift the siege, I saw an opportunity to get to see you, sister. You were only a baby when I left and I wanted to the see for myself the remarkable beauty everyone went on about. And now the only thing I see is a woman, you." His eyes became glassy and red. "We shouldn't have met like this." Hussian bowed his head. "I should go."

 

"Explain to me how you thought we should have met. Would it have been at Bradford, or would you have suddenly turned up in London after Louis had been crowned king?" Hussain paused for a moment, and him himself didn't know when he would go back and tell their family what had happened, or if he would turn up at all. "You will accompany me to London. If anything or anyone is to harm me or my son, you are to ride to London and tell the king what had happened to his queen and son, the prince."

 

"As you command, Your Grace."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is the new king, the reappearance of Hussian Malik is known as well as the new bastard.

"Your Grace," Anthony acknowledged as soon as Louis entered the small council chamber. He rose to his feet, and the rest of the guard rose with him. It was all still so foreign to him. Each man wore a new cloak, heavy black wool with a golden satin border. A hand of beaten silver clutched the woolen folds of each cloak and marked their wearers as men of the king's new household guard.

 

"First order of business," Louis started "send a raven to all the high lords of England. Tell them of my victory and that I seek fealty, otherwise I will destroy their name and their house with them." The maester of London bowed his head before scurrying off to find parchment paper and ink and a quill. "Secondly, I need you to send for Aria." His voice cracked at the thought. "I need to see my son."

 

"They are already being escorted to London by Hussian Malik and Styles with the rest of his men." Niall intervened. Zayn's face fell.

 

"Hussian _Malik?_ " He spat.

 

"You didn't tell him?" Niall scoffed, picking at the handle of his sword all while averting his gaze from both Zayn and Louis. Louis glared at him through the corner of my eye, mentally slapping him for bringing it up. _This wasn't an easy matter to discuss,_ Louis thought _How was I to tell him anyways? Good day Zayn, I contacted your long lost brother Hussian and I asked him to lift the siege, he's on his way with Aria by the way!_

 

"Oh bloody hell!" He sighed, "he was a spy in disguise as a sellsword for Liam and I asked him to lift the siege." Yaser's children were so naive. They don't proper know their family. Aria only thought of her family as a twin brother and younger sister. There's far more than two siblings.

 

"He spied on Aria and I and you knew? How could you trust someone like that to look after Aria? He left our family and ran away with no explanation, he's not loyal and not worthy of trust, especially with someone like your son!" He raged.

 

"Enough with your bickering!" Niall intervened. "Lord Styles is leaving Doncaster with his men."

 

"Send him a message, tell him bring all of Aria and I's belongings. And to also bring me every single person that opposes me, man, woman or child." Louis commanded.

 

"Yes, Your Grace."

 

Louis' let out a throaty laugh and poured himself a cup of wine. "I am king, my brother Alexander is now the lord of Doncaster, my sister is still missing and there hasn't been a word of my wife or son since the siege." he sat down with a plop and rested his forehead against the cool wood of the table. "What a great way to beginmy rule." Louis mumbled sarcastically. "How do you do it Niall?" he asked suddenly. "How do you live with yourself knowing Arathea and your children are in Ireland, far from you and your safety?"

 

Niall looked down played with his dragon pin for a while, not looking up from the beaten clutch of gold. "I don't know, I just assume they're safe, she is queen of Ireland after all. They wouldn't let Arathea outside the castle without an escort of guards." Niall let out a hearty laugh. "I believe she's capable of handling herself. 'Ya know, they teach women in the North how to use shields to fend for themselves."

 

"And if she can't?"

 

"I trust my men with my family's life." Niall remained impassive.

 

"Right, of course. I wouldn't want to question the loyalty of your men." _I'm losing it,_ Louis though. "And Liam, the scum," He growled, changing the topic. "where is he?"

 

"Right after we entered the city, Forrester brought him in and threw 'em into one of the black cells." A guard confirmed.

 

Louis grunted in irritation. "I'll have to go talk to him afterwards. In the meantime, have one of you go to the smith and talk to him about forging the crowns. Anthony and Zayn will set out to find my sister." Excusing himself, Louis hobbled out of the small council chamber as slowly as possible through the Red Keep, which actually wasn't even _red_. He still had the cane and everything from the waist up hurt even when stood from sitting. The dungeons descended lower and lower to the black cells and Louis winced and grimaced with every descending step. He'd have to admit it was unpleasant as it seemed, the air thick and musty with the stench of piss, dirt and sweat. Louis sighed to himself, _this was going to be a long day._

 The Weeping Tower

* * *

 

 _Children were joy._   _I grew up playing with my little brother and sister back at Doncaster. I always thought I'd have children, only I thought I'd have them with my husband and not Liam Payne... The baby wailed as I rocked him in my arms. It has been nearly a month and I yet to name him. I couldn't leave, I hadn't a clue where we were. The tower was surrounded by vast trees and grey skies. I would presume we were in the Stormlands, the rain and wind made it almost feel like home._

 

The guards Liam had ordered to watch guard would come up once in a while, often to beat Felicite when her or the baby would not stop sobbing and wailing or to bring food. The only thing they seemed to be good at was guarding but there was no real threat. Two of them had rode for London. 

 

A sudden clang of metal alerted Felicite from feeding the boy. It was followed by grunts and cries and the sound of metal colliding. Soon came the ever so cry. It became so distinct to her. Their father, as the lord of Doncaster, would order the execution of someone, and make all his children watch, even the little ones. As time when on it seemed more and more frequent there would be an execution, and the more and more he would tell her "women like you drown oceans, and men like these destroy nations".

 

"Felicite?" A muffled voice came from below with the loud clang. She gasped before setting the baby down in his cradle and came crashing to the door, banging on it with her frail arms.

 

"In here!" She cried out. No response. Felicite kicked at the door, screaming and crying. "Please, help me! Get me out of here!" She pleaded until heavy footsteps came marching up the steps and kicked down the door.

 

"Felicite?"

 

"Zayn?"

 

"Gods, Felicite." he let out a sigh of relief. "Louis was so worried about you."

 

She scoffed. "If my brother was so worried, why wouldn't he have come for me sooner."

 

"He did," Zayn turned to Charlotte "he started a war for you," she gaped. "and for his wife and son, right here in the Whispering Woods, next to the Weeping Tower. I don't know how any of us missed it." He rushed around the room, picking up important items and shoving it all down a small woven bag. The frail cries of the baby alerted Zayn, bring his attention to the bassinet in the far corner.

 

It happened slowly. Zayn's eyes were soft and showed so much fondness. "Oh my god," he exulted. "Wait," he stopped himself from holding him, eyes growing wide with shock. "It's not Harry's, is it?" Zayn grimaced, clutching the bag tightly in anger. "He's my son but, it's not Harry's true born son and heir. I don't know what to do with him!" They were both clear knew who the father was, no doubt about it. _What could I do with the baby,_ Charlotte thought, _just leave him in the forest to die?_

 

"Were you in love, Felicite?" He tearfully ask over a baby's cries, holding her hand. "Were you in love? Tell me the rivers ran red for love. Give me that much." _I was, dearest Zayn. I was. I was in love with having a choice. Liam opened my cage, and said I could run free, if only I chose to._ "He's Liam's bastard now. He can be Harry's ward." Zayn offered. "We just have to get out of here before anyone else comes. Quickly!" He urged, rushing out of the tower with both of them hand-in-hand and finally, to the capital.

 Black Cells

* * *

"Bloody hell." Louis murmured immediately entering Liam's cell. It was dark and damp, and a small puddle of water, Louis hoped, in the middle of the room. No bed, no barred windows, only the little cut out square high up on the wall to let in a little sun.

 

"Ah, Your Grace," Liam smirked and straightened his back against the wall. His hair was unkempt and matted against his forehead and his beard was unshaven, long and dark. That served as to how long he had been down here, the battle which was almost a week ago.

 

"Leave us." Louis demanded and one of the me shut the door.

 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Liam mocked and Louis sighed, leaning against the opposite wall facing Liam.

 

"Let's get to the point of this visit," Louis gritted his teeth, coming forward to come face to face with him. "I'm just going to be optimistic and assume you love your family very much." Liam slowly looked up, hinting at what Louis was getting at. "Good. So I'm sure you'd want to keep your family safe. And your son."

 

Liam stared at him in confusion, and perked up a little when he realized what he was talking about. "My son?" He looked up, a grin beginning to creep upon his lips.

 

"That's right, your bastard son, my nephew, Harry's ward."

 

"I have a son," his eyes sparkled, but the mention of him being a ward soon ripped the happiness shining in his eyes. "Harry's ward? No, you can't do that!" Liam thrashed around his in chains.

 

"I could have him sent away, to an orphanage or somewhere far from here like Portugal, or Russia. I have become very acquainted with both King Tomas and King Andrei."

 

"No, please. Let me see him. Let me take him to Wolverhampton, and-"

 

Louis scoffed. "You really think I'll let you do that?" He laughed. "Russia seems like a nice place. Greece is also nice, my family and I descend from the Greeks, did you know that?"

 

"Please, he's all I have left!" Liam cried.

 

"I'm afraid not," Louis moved from in front of Liam fiddle with the chains around his wrists. "but I might just let you hold him if you cooperate."

 

"Cooperate how?" Liam sighed. "Anything if it means getting out of these." He lifted his arms and shook his legs, weighed down by the shackles.

 

"If you tell your lion loyalists to lay down their weapons and swear fealty to me, I might also let you and your son go back to Wolverhampton if Harry decides not to keep him as a ward or if i decide not to send him to Russia." Louis laughed at his own inside joke and Liam let out a soft chuckle, making Louis turn his head and menacingly give him a glare. "Do you not care about the safety and protection of your son? Your _only_  son?" He raised his voice.

 

"Of course it's just," Liam's giggling stopped. "you don't know my father well enough if you think he would admit defeat and give his position up. I may, but my father won't, no one would listen to me. I am just the king who ruled for not even a year before being defeated by a Tomlinson." He spat. Louis took it as offense, and struck him across the face so his head turned to the left.

 

"Then I'll have your head." Louis menaced. "I am king now. And I won't need someone else to do my job. You will have a trial in a weeks time."

 

"It will kill you, you know. It may seem all fun and games and glorious to have the title of king, the luxurious life. But let me tell you something, Tomlinson." Liam said agonizingly slow. "The crown killed the king."


End file.
